


玫瑰玫瑰

by mli36



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mli36/pseuds/mli36
Summary: 黑狗X咕哒♂/a闪X咕哒♂ 的修罗场，随便写着玩不负责任没后续大概是 只对你温柔系狂犬空降VS嘴硬但心软系霸总竹马（不是
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 6





	玫瑰玫瑰

大当家葬礼那天刚好是库丘林加入帮派的第二年整，他仍穿着平常惯穿的那套黑西装站在丧礼人堆里，洗不掉血腥气的双手乖巧地垂在身侧。他罕见低眉顺目，摆出和他本人并不相称的悲伤姿态。像平日里受人管制的狂暴凶犬丢失颈环，反而懂得了收敛獠牙和利爪，露出不常示人的温顺一面。  
大当家死得算不上惨，但是窝囊，也不知道机关算尽一辈子的人怎么就在关键时刻一意孤行，无视所有劝阻执意只身赴一场鸿门宴。第二天早上月亮落尽，军师团终于收到消息，说平日素来精明清醒的大当家被甜言蜜语哄得浑浑噩噩，被人在海中央一枪爆了头，尸体喂了鱼，化成融在海里的一串星子。  
日后再去查，邀请函上的落款人纯属无中生有，游船同乘客也不知所踪，更别提凶手。大当家这辈子脏事坏事没少沾，上上下下等着领他人头的能从天安门排去海南岛，即使有手下揣着如何一腔热血想要报仇，也无处能寻来半点线索。  
当然了，窝囊归窝囊，丧礼还是要大肆操办的。遗体告别时候正中央棺材里躺的是套了一身黑西装的人体模特，名义上的夫人走出来大哭一场，再配上小弟们挤出的两滴眼泪，真情实感几斤几两不得而知，至少表面看起来仍还是上慈下忠的和谐模样。至于走出门外是哭是笑，最该在意的人死了，自然也没人舍得花费心神纠结。  
相较而言，最值得花心思的还是决定下一任当家，开会时候库丘林还穿着那身黑西装漫不经心地靠在角落，胸口花纹下埋着洗不掉的干涸血迹，手指藏在口袋深处里摩挲枪身。被点到名字时候仍是冷漠又平淡的一张脸，上任致辞现想现说，草草了事，像是老早就看透众人心思，又倦于参与纠缠。他离开大厅时候神色匆匆，像是佳人有约，急着续手上轻飘飘的一根红线。  
“哪来的佳人约他，”某人信誓旦旦，视线落在大门曾浸透血色的暗色花纹上，“大抵是这条忠犬悲伤过度又自尊心作祟，跑到哪个角落舔舐伤口了吧。”  
库丘林去的是老旧的家属楼，车停在楼下昂贵跑车旁边，他则靠在路灯上仰头看过去。不知是否是因为连日暴雨，连昏黄灯光都显得饱含水分，像被泡发过头的一块海绵，无精打采地挂在灯柱最高点。  
他等了两个小时，直到日头沉甸甸地落到山那头，才终于听见楼道里传来凌乱细碎的脚步声。黑发蓝眼的男孩从楼道口窜到他面前，开口第一句竟然有点教训意味：“你在这里等多长时间了？我不是说过下次来之前就给我打电话嘛，要不是低头看了一眼，我都不知道你来了。”  
“没多长时间。”库丘林说，抬眼打量男孩凌乱睡衣外过大的风衣和脸上异常的红晕，半晌后又开口：“我成功了。”  
他这话说得实在突兀，藤丸立香半晌才反应过来 ，发出一个代表疑问的鼻音。换来对方低压低声音地平静解释：“大当家死了，现在当家是我了。”  
藤丸立香被他没头没脑的自白搞得更加迷茫，巨大的疑惑几乎要化成实体悬在头顶上：“听到这个消息真遗憾，然后，恭喜你？”  
“你说过你不希望我参与帮派的毒/品交易，所以我想办法干掉了大当家。”库丘林依旧略微低着头看他，狠戾惯了的眉眼露出格格不入的温和弧度，“最多再过两个月，等我彻底掌握实权，别说禁止区区毒品交易，只要你想要，整个帮派我都能用双手捧着送给你。”  
“我怎么可能想要你们帮派！而且我虽然讨厌毒/品相关的一切，当初我说的意思也不是让你......”藤丸立香委顿地垂下头，沐浴着库丘林温柔却坚定的眼神，再果决的解释也会变得愈发无力。藤丸立香想到事已至此，索性放弃了进一步澄清，转向另外半句话，“所以为什么你会变成新当家？我记得你之前和我说过，你们帮派里有很多权力平起平坐的二把手互相制衡，之前一个任务里不还给你搞了不小的麻烦出来？”  
“正是因为二把手太多了，才选的我。”库丘林言简意赅，说到帮派事务时候他又忍不住蹙了眉，面容再次显出凶狠之色来，“在他们眼中我大概始终是大当家的一条狗吧，指哪打哪，既不会自己思考也没什么握在手里的实权，大概是整个帮派里最适合当傀儡的人。”他说着，视线偏向一边，冷笑了一声，“全是一帮蠢材。”  
库丘林顿了顿，视线再次转回时候再次变成了蜜罐中浸的糖块，开口几乎要成为柔软的胶质：“不了，这些事情你不需要再知道了。”  
库丘林抬起手抚上藤丸立香的脖颈，沿着颈上细碎银链滑至藏在衣内的鸽血色宝石。库丘林曾将之亲手封进天鹅绒盒子里，递给少年时候看见对方眼中受宠若惊的闪光。他那时美其名曰是收留濒死自己的贵重谢礼，实际则近似个一厢情愿的定情信物。  
他的手指在滑至衣领边缘时短暂停顿，库丘林握惯刀枪，手掌同全身都皮糙肉厚，指尖硬茧石块似的冰凉粗糙，于是触碰与轻吻一同落在了布料上。  
"不管如何，不会改变的是我永远是你的枪。”  
“只属于你一个人的枪。"

库丘林收到请柬时候已经正式掌权将近半个月，毒/品禁令卓有成效，之前总不安分的几个刺头也被他一一按压服帖，一度士气低迷的帮派再一次蓬勃且欣然地长起来。  
请柬是邮递，像是生怕他收不到似的用了加急特快，被小弟规规矩矩地端进来。玫瑰色卡片上金粉描的库丘林三字工工整整落在横线上，称他是当代青年企业家，邀请他本周末出席乌鲁克少爷发起的酒会，落款则龙飞凤舞，毫不顾忌被人看出其他文字均非出自本人。  
于是库丘林如约到场，利用多年的杀手能力将自己藏匿在大厅一角。过大的舞厅中金色墙漆同各式奢华器皿交相辉映，暴发户品味在空间中堆叠，带给人近似扼住呼吸般的强烈视觉冲击。  
作为主角，吉尔伽美什姗姗来迟，简短的开场白后便开始应酬。说是应酬或许也不当，吉尔伽美什无论容貌财力都足够招引蜂蝶，他本人不过是如若起兴便随意应付两句，兴致缺缺则索性忽视，本质上只不过是皇帝翻牌子般的奢侈社交，大概也只有吉尔伽美什一人能在其中寻得自在。  
库丘林早已耳闻这位少爷多次，传闻中他以仅一人之力将乌鲁克经营成一夜崛起的黄金帝国，触手横跨黑白两道，在商界坐拥几近说一不二的地位与实力。与此同时，这人的脾性也是众说纷纭，有人传说他是位暴君，又有人解释他定然是位贤王；有人赞美他容貌英俊，又有人驳斥他面目可憎。  
库丘林鲜少躲在暗处打量人，目光探出去都是沉甸甸的一串电光，隔着人群笔直地扫过去，在吉尔伽美什身上擦出一串噼啪作响的火花。然而吉尔伽美什始终不动声色，视线扫过来时双眼猩红，惯常的笑容中露出浑然天成的阴冷与嘲讽。  
宴会散场时已经入夜，步履摇晃的醉汉被仆从搀扶着坐上豪车，尚且清醒之人则自行穿过过长花园，各自坐进自己座驾。库丘林故意动作缓慢，落成流连在大厅中最后一个，身旁只剩下忙碌的仆从。半晌后吉尔伽美什再次自楼梯上方出现，这次却没有半点要下来的意味。  
“本以为是个没什么脑子的莽夫，呵，这不是挺上道的。你大概也猜到我要和你说些什么了吧。”吉尔伽美什从仆从手中托盘里掂起一杯红酒，他捏着酒杯细冷的握柄像捏着一条活蛇，拿鸽血色的宝石挂坠作眼，沿着吉尔伽美什抛掷路线径直像库丘林吐出冰冷蛇信。  
吉尔伽美什的抛投算是准，银色细链恰好勾在手指上，手掌微微一晃便能让挂坠落在手心，固块冰凉，像在手中横了一块碎冰。库丘林攥住拳，力度大得近似于要就此捏碎那块价格不菲的赤色宝石。  
“你把他怎么了？”库丘林问，最后几字说得近乎咬牙切齿，手臂绷出青色筋络，似乎下一秒就要冲上楼梯，吞吃吉尔伽美什的血肉。  
“没什么，我可宝贝他得很。虽然我始终看这东西碍眼，但这次倒是他自己提出用这玩意儿换你一条命，这种品质的石子儿我还看不上，留在我手里只会玷污我的藏品质量，干脆还你算了。”吉尔伽美什轻描淡写，金发在灯光下反出阴惨惨的白光，像自陈年画廊墙壁上剥下的一幅画像。  
“那有话直说，我没时间陪你们这种伪君子玩文字游戏。”库丘林不耐道。  
“你难道一直以来真以为他有多干净？”吉尔伽美什冷笑一声，其中的轻蔑意味也不知是给予库丘林还是他话中的藤丸立香，“本少爷五岁时候就把他从孤儿院带了出来，期间始终和我同吃同住，没等成年就爬上了我的床。要论起急色，恐怕也只有花街的头牌小姐能和他一比。”  
“我知道他高考结束的那天晚上把你捡回的家，之后就一直藏在我为了让他好好复习买的房子里头。不过本身高考于他也不过是随便玩玩，他上不上大学、上什么样的大学都无所谓，吃穿用度以我现在的资产就足够供他无忧无虑两辈子，想学习我也可以随时给他雇最好的教师。但他执意要考，考上了又执意要上，我也只好让他去了。现在想想，要早知道会勾来你这么个麻烦，我老早就不该这么惯着他。”  
库丘林当然知道藤丸立香出身于贵族中学，而后又上了学费价格不菲的外国大学，资料上白纸黑字，落进他眼里时候不乏讶异，却从未想过无依无靠的孤儿如何负担起背后债台高筑。  
“你何必如此羞辱他。”库丘林说，他高涨的怒火此时反倒是降了些许，显出一副堪堪凝固在悬崖边缘般的冷静姿态，“你若这么说，那他说过的那些话大抵也是你教的。”  
“都是共用过同一个玩具的人了，咱们之间也没必要藏着掖着。让他暗示你停止毒/品交易的的确是我没错，你们帮派的交易愈发如火如荼，乌鲁克可不能坐视不管。”吉尔伽美什笑了笑。  
“但我还真没料到他的区区几句话还真起了作用，我原本只想借力敲打敲打你，至少让你这把枪离这摊生意远点。没想到你也是色胆包天，为了小情人的一句话就谋权篡位。这么看我似乎需要嘉奖他了，能靠着这般贫瘠的色相把你魅惑到这种地步，我或许难得看走眼，小瞧了他的潜质也说不定。”  
他低头抿了一口手中的红酒，短暂地蹙了下眉，将之随手置在栏杆的平面上。  
“你若是不想要，就把他让给我。”库丘林仍旧维持着面无表情的冷淡模样，语气比起谈论自己的情人，倒更像是被上司派来购买一件商品。  
吉尔伽美什闻言又笑起来，不露丝毫笑意的视线中毫不掩饰冷嘲热讽：“你想得够美。我养了他十七年，就算是条真狗也总该养出感情了。何况我其实很反感别人碰我的东西，无论是我的财我的物......”吉尔伽美什危险地眯了眯眼，“还是我的人。”  
“现在留着你纯属是因为还有用，何况那家伙一听我要对你下手，宁愿豁出性命也要为你做担保。”吉尔伽美什的眉间掠过一丝不悦，“按我平日的性子来说，就单你碰了他这件事，就足够我杀你几百次了，再加上他主动提出保你的命.....”吉尔伽美什顿了顿，似乎是觉得不够，轻描淡写地补充道，“嗯，对于觊觎我的人的家伙，杀你大概也太过仁慈了，应该是逼你身败名裂再把你纳入麾下，让你在最近的地方看他如何被别人珍爱，不觉得这样更合适吗？”  
吉尔伽美什没等库丘林的回答，自顾自地笑了起来。  
“说到底只不过是一条听人使唤的狗而已，可千万别把自己看的太高了哦，狗一旦发起疯来，麻烦的可是主人。”  
库丘林长久地沉默着，紧握的拳头缓慢松开，手腕也随之垂下，项链被随意地勾在指尖处，几乎摇摇欲坠。  
似乎是厌倦于库丘林的木讷反应，吉尔伽美什终于收敛了脸上玩味的笑容，露出一副夹裹着两分嫌恶与恼怒的厌弃神情，低声冷哼："无趣的蠢狗。"  
他话音未落，台阶下便传来子弹上膛的清脆声响，红酒杯随着枪响炸开，赤红色液体飞溅，吉尔伽美什低头看过去，猛地撞进库丘林灼热的红色眼瞳里，他恍然间像是看见马拉殒命时浴缸里沉浮的血色，颓废，热烈而凶悍。  
“不过是只被人圈养在金丝笼子里的鸟雀，身上连点血腥气都舍不得粘，还真以为自己那几声鸟鸣就能唬住人了？”库丘林缓慢地说。他也弯了唇，却露出和吉尔伽美什完全相反的、沉静同热切交缠的癫狂神态来。  
吉尔伽美什又一次翘了嘴角，他耸了耸肩，举起双手摆出投降动作，却状似漫不经心地露出了手心里藏着的迷你手枪。  
“吼哦，口气倒是不小。那么就来试试看，”  
“笼中鸟。”  
“看门狗。”

END...?


End file.
